Eon
Eon is the 3rd episode of the I-Ship-Stevidot Fandom. Enjoy! <> *NOTE: THIS EPISODE CONTAINS STEVIDOT FLUFF. IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY IT OR YOU SIMPLY DISLIKE IT, DON'T READ!* Synopsis When a new human, Eon, rolls into Beach City, Peridot is suspicious of who she is as well as her motives... Plot As Peridot is working on the finishing touches on the drill, Steven comes running up to her with a smile. Remembering her shock collar, she prepares for the worse; instead, she is greeted by Steven and a human, wearing a black hoodie jacket and jeans. When Peridot questions who the person is, Steven tells her that the human female´s name is Eon. Pridot stares at Eon menacingly, to which Eon walks backwards and runs away. After Steven scolds her for scaring Eon, Peridot says that the human is strange, and must further be tested. Peridot arrives in Beach City, but when she finds Eon, Eon remembers her and runs away. Peridot then tells Steven to fuse with her, creating Ammolite. Ammolite covers their head gem with a bandana, and their stomach gem with a longer shirt. Meeting up with Eon, Ammolite asks how her day has been. Eon told her that some lowlife Peridot had bothered her, which made Ammolite angry and scream ¨LOWLIFE?!¨ When Eon is about to run, Ammolite grabs her arm and apologizes, saying they just had an outburst. Ammolite then proceeds to talk to her. Back at the barn, Ammolite unfuses, which leads to Steven asking Peridot if that was so bad, Peridot blushes and says no, but she still has a sneaking suspicion about her. Steven sighs, and asks Peridot to give it a rest. Suddenly, Garnet, followed by Opal, says they need to go on a mission, and Garnet rocket punches out a hole that she runs out of. Opal sighs, and asks why she couldn´t use the door. Before she leaves, Steven asks what they are doing. Opal says that they are looking for a corrupted Gem named Wollastonite, who looks like a giant white dragon, which has a venomous bite and could kill 1000000 humans with a single drop of its saliva. Opal then runs out the door. When they leave, Steven says he found a cool cave, and asks Peridot to come. Peridot, thinking they will be all alone, blushes, smiles, and says yes. When Peridot and Steven go to the cave, Steven starts waiting at the entrance. Peridot asks what he is doing, and to her dismay, Steven replies that they are waiting for Eon to come. Before Peridot can object, Eon comes, staring down at Peridot. Before Peridot can do a death stare, Steven separates the two, while awkwardly laughing. Steven, Peridot and Eon enter the cave, with Eon chewing on a twig. Peridot marvels at the beautiful gemstones there, saying it reminds her of home, but more peaceful, thanking Steven for taking her there, while Eon says ¨It a´ight¨. Steven finds a stream, and jumps in, while holding Peri´s hand, causing her to go in with him. When Steven asks her to come in, Eon says she can´t be in water. Peridot thinks this is a breakthrough to her suspicion, and pulls Eon in the water. Steven yells at Peridot, saying she might drown, to which Peridot replies, ¨It´s just water. It cant hurt her.¨ Steven dives down into the deep creek, in which he sees paint coming up, followed by a hoodie jacket. Steven grabs Eon, and brings her up to shore. When Steven sees Eon, he sees something different: Her hair is green-yellow, her skin kelly green. Eon reveals that she was never a REAL human named Eon, but rather a Homeworld Gem named Emerald, sent to check on the Cluster in case it was destroyed. She said she didn´t care for destruction of planets, but her diamond said she will be broken if she disobeyed. Peridot yells that she knew Eon was not right for a human. She and Emerald keep arguing, and when Steven yells for them to stop, a roar is heard. Steven turns around, and finds Wollastonite, who was as large and cruel as he expected. Wollastonite licks Steven, which he said tickled, but soon, faints into shock. Peridot yells ¨Steven!¨ and comes to his side crying, saying it is all her fault. Wollastonite then is about to attack them, Eon comes in front of Peridot´s way, summoning her nunchucks, which show light that resembles venus flytraps, followed by sundew tentacle-like vines. The vines wrap Wollastonite, and squeeze her so tightly she poofs. Emerald bubbles the gem, and sends it away. Peridot stops crying, thanks her, and asks her to bring Steven with her. Peridot is shown getting a saliva sample from Steven, hoping it will work, and pours it on his gem. Steven starts blinking, and asks what had happened. Peridot and Emerald look back at eachother, then Stevn, saying that they have saved his life. Steven smiles, seeing that Emerald and Peridot are finally working together. The iris closes on Steven´s starry eyes. Characters * Steven Universe * Emerald/Eon * Peridot * Garnet * Opal * Ammolite Trivia * This is the first appearance of Opal in the Fandom, and the first appearance of Emerald altogether. * This is the first episode where Amethyst does not appear unfused, the first episode where she doesn't eat anything, and the first episode without her shipping Stevidot expressively. * Peridot remembers about her shock collar, which she had in Beach City: The Series. * This is the first time Ammolite speaks by their pronoun. Cultural References * Emerald does not belong to the I-Ship-Stevidot Fandom nor I-Ship-Stevidot whatsoever. Emerald belongs to this wonderful person~. * Emerald´s alias, Eon, is based on the suffix for all of the Eeveelutions, due to the name of the creator of Emerald.